The present invention relates to an improved golf cart which is easily assembled so that the manufacturing cost thereof is reduced.
Taiwanese Application No. 78208689: One conventional golf cart mainly includes a rectangular plane base, two rectangular board-like connecting members, a link assembly composed of rectangular column-like pivot rods, a fastening mechanism composed of two U-shaped members, two arched support plates and two wheels. A tightening means is used to exert a tightening force on screws of the plane base so as to indirectly fold or unfold upper and lower support rods of the golf cart.
Taiwanese Application No. 80207447: A second conventional golf cart is mainly composed of adjusting screws, wheel supports, first pad, second pad, U-shaped fitting block, abutting block, bushings, wheel support pivot shafts, left outer wheel support lever, left inner wheel support lever, right outer wheel support lever, right inner wheel support lever, left wheel seat, right wheel seat and left and right driving levers. According to such arrangements, when the golf cart is folded, a pin member with a handle is first upward pulled in order to inward retract the left outer and left inner wheel Support levers and the right outer and right inner wheel support levers into a parallel state. At this time, all the wheel support levers can be folded down about the wheel support pivot shaft into a position substantially parallel to a main support lever for facilitating storage of the golf cart.
These conventional golf carts, have the following shortcomings:
1. Both Taiwanese Applications No. 78208689 and No. 80207447 are assembled by screws so that the assembling procedure is time-consuming and inconvenient. Thus the manufacturing cost of the golf cart is increased.
2. Although both Taiwanese Applications No. 78208689 and No. 80207447 can be folded when not used for facilitating transferring, in Taiwanese Application No. 78208689, only the upper and lower support rods and connecting members can be folded and in Taiwanese Application No. 80207447, the folding is achieved by the bushings so that both folded golf carts still have considerably large volume.
3. In Taiwanese Application No. 80207447, the second golf cart is composed of multiple complex components which are difficult to assemble into the golf cart.